


Family By Heart

by TipBackYaDixie



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipBackYaDixie/pseuds/TipBackYaDixie
Summary: A chance meeting between a popstar and a little girl leads to a life of happiness, love and affection.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. une

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of my book, Don't You Wanna Stay

_They drove, until they were deserted enough that they wouldn’t be found. He got her out, laying her down beside the car. Unscrewing the cap, he began pouring it over her small body_

_“Daddy, no, no!” She cried, scared. Taking a deep breath, he struck the match, tossing it atop her petrol covered figure. Her scream as the flames took hold is something etched in his mind forever. She ran to him, in the hopes he would help her. Sadly, it wasn’t to be. She soon collapsed in the flames, in too much pain to keep fighting. He drove far enough away so he could no longer see the flames, feeling no guilt or remorse for his actions._

____

It was a warm winter’s day in Los Angeles. The season 19 coaches of NBC’s The Voice and recently crowned winner, Carter Rubin were visiting a children’s hospital. Kelly and John were tending to the Dolphin Ward, which was the intensive care unit, while Gwen and Blake were visiting the Butterfly Ward, for children under two. The room was full of babbling babies and toddlers, but a specific one caught Gwen’s eye. She was sitting in her crib, nonchalantly talking to herself, all alone. Gwen took a chance, walking over to her crib. The girl looked up, intrigued

“Hi, sweetie” Gwen smiled. The girl gave her a small smile back, though still looking unsure, before waving her hand and clutching her blankie tight. In her peripheral vision, Gwen spotted Blake walking over, causing the toddler to squeal and practically jump into Gwen’s arms

“It’s okay, honey. This is my friend, Blake” She soothed. The girl’s head stayed buried in Gwen’s shoulder. A nurse walked over

“Oh, I’m sorry, This is Gracie” She smiled, taking the little girl off Gwen. That, however, didn’t go as planned

“No! No! Stop!” She cried, reaching for Gwen. The popstar quickly took the toddler back, and rocked her gently

“Ssshhh, you’re okay” She whispered, rubbing circles on Gracie’s back. The nurse looked taken aback

“Wow. Ever since she’s been here, we’ve been trying to comfort her. Normally, she won’t let us touch her” She revealed

“Magic touch, I guess” Gwen laughed, bouncing Gracie on her hip. Something told Gwen that this poor baby hadn’t had the best start in life, and that she bared some horribly dark secrets. For now, though Gwen would continue getting to know the girl, not realising that the next few days would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late, and Gwen & Blake knew they should be getting home, but the thought of leaving little Gracie didn’t sit right with either of them. However, improvements were being made. After a few hours of playing and interacting with Blake from the safety of Gwen’s arms, Gracie reluctantly stayed with the country singer while Gwen went to the bathroom. Whilst holding her, Blake noticed a multitude of different coloured bruises all over Gracie’s tiny body. He didn’t think anything of it until he realised the faint smell lingering on the girl. It was weed. Gracie was absent-mindedly playing with the buttons on Blake’s shirt, totally oblivious to the country singer’s heartbreaking realisations. He held the little girl close then, silently vowing to keep her safe and make her feel loved. How he would do this, Blake had no idea, he just knew he had to make it happen.

Gwen came back then, and her and Blake sat together playing with Gracie, reading her books and doing little puzzles. It was now obvious to Blake that Gracie hadn’t ever been shown affection, or any attention. She couldn’t walk yet and had the simplest of vocabularies. She was alarmingly skinny and small for her age, she looked about eight months old, when, according to her patient’s chart, she was really just past her first birthday. When Blake told Gwen his suspicions of what had happened to Gracie, she was shocked, but somehow it all made sense. No parents around, unexplained bruises and her obvious fear of new people

“We have to help her” Gwen said, decisively

“Yeah, but how?” Blake asked, bouncing Gracie on his hip

“I want to take her home with us”

Blake looked at Gwen, taken aback by her reply

“Really?” He asked, a little shocked

“Yeah” Gwen nodded, upset by her fiancé’s reaction. Gwen felt a connection to Gracie, and she knew Blake would too, if he gave it a chance. Blake thought for a moment

“Okay, let’s do it. Let’s take her home” He smiled, pulling Gwen in for a kiss. So, that was that. The couple told the nurses their plan, and they were immensely supportive, given Gwen’s bond with the young child. A meeting would be setup for later in the week, but for now, Gwen and Blake would stay with Gracie, which the little girl readily agreed to, as everybody knew she wouldn’t let Gwen go that easily. Blake sung Gracie to sleep, running his fingers through her wispy blonde hair and telling her everything was gonna work out.


End file.
